


What’s better than this? Guys being dudes…

by ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical morning in Uta’s apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s better than this? Guys being dudes…

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week  
> Day 1: First time wearing significant other(s)’s clothes (June 8th)

Something wet and disgusting smelling was all over is face and a cold wet spot kept hitting him in the cheek.  _It’s the damn dog, isn’t it?_  Uta thought with a sigh. The dog, realising Uta is awake, pushed it’s head into his shoulder, demanding attention. There was no use ignoring it anymore, just like the feeling of an otherwise empty bed. He opened his eyes and stretched his body, letting out a low moan. The slight soreness he felt made him think he might have been a little too rough last night.

“YOU are not allowed on the bed”. He pet the furry ball of pure excitement that wouldn’t stop jumping all around him.  _Where’s Take?_

He slid out of the messy sheets and looked around the bedroom. It looked exactly like it always did after a night with Take - like a hurricane went through it. He decided it was cool enough to put something on, instead of his usual nonexistent morning attire, the first “something” he got his hands on were Take’s pants. The size was pretty much fine, except they were just a little bit too short.

 _Cute_.

Taking slow, lazy steps, Uta made his way to the kitchen, where muffled sounds of cups being moved around indicated the presence of his dear human lover. The short walk down the hall wasn’t easy with a dog happily running between his legs, occasionally jumping up to nudge Uta’s palm with its nose. Only when they were right around the corner from the kitchen, did the dog trot away to meet his owner. And as Uta stepped into the light room, he stopped dead in his tracks, admiring the view.

_Oh._

Take was standing with his back to him, preparing coffee at the counter, most likely unaware of his stare. He was wearing Uta’s oversized black shirt from last night, the thin fabric only just covering his ass and the wide collar exposing one of his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing any pants, Uta’s mouth watering just a little bit at the sight of his muscular legs.

_Delicious._

Quietly, he tiptoed towards Hirako, waving the dog away, hoping that it won’t choose to bark at him quite yet. Instead, the small canine laid itself down at his owners feet.  _Well, I guess I will have to endure the audience for a bit longer_. When he was only inches away, he looked over Take’s shoulder to see him stir in one of the two cups of coffee he’s prepared. In a sudden feat of gratefulness, he decided to reward his partner. As he slowly moved his hands towards Take’s backside, he repeated in his head  _Please have no underwear, please, please please…_  like a mantra.

_Aha!_

Take did not, in fact, have any underwear on, much to Uta’s delight. As he comfortably settled his palms on his partner’s butt, he made it his mission to make as many hickeys on Take’s exposed shoulder as he could, before he got slapped away.

“At least let me have some coffee, Uta”. The investigator murmured as he finished making their coffees and turned around to face the ghoul.

Uta grinned at him as he had a mug pushed in his one free palm, returning the other one to Take’s ass and squeezing it to bring his body closer to him. A few moments passed as they stood there, sipping coffee, Uta groping Take and him staring at Uta without emotion.

“Are you having fun?” He finally asked.

“I am, thank you for asking. Very nice coffee.” He snickered before taking another sip from his cup, waiting for Take to lose his (exceptional this morning) patience.

“That’s great, Uta, but I have a dog to feed and a job to go to. Unlike  _someone_  else.”

“Ah, don’t be mean, Hirako. It doesn’t suit you, when you look this cute.” The ghoul bent down and landed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s nose before ( _very_ inconspicuously) trotting away before Take could punch him. The dog shoot off after him, always in the mood to play.

“Are those my pants you’re wearing?” Take called after him. “They’re too short.” He added after the muffled  _Yeah!_ that come in response from the bedroom. 

 _And tight around the ass_ , he thought to himself, smirking into his cup.


End file.
